1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp that includes a power supply member that supplies power from a power source to a semiconductor light emitting element that is a light source, and a housing portion that accommodates the power supply member.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements typified by light emitting diodes are increasingly used as light sources of automotive lamps (vehicular lamps) because they emit light with an extremely small current, and therefore, have a longer life and less power consumption compared to filament bulbs. A vehicular tail lamp is known that uses a semiconductor light emitting element as a light source (see Patent Document 1, for example). Semiconductor light emitting elements are also being used as light sources for headlamps, in addition to interior lamps, stop lamps, and the like, because higher intensity types of semiconductor light emitting elements have been developed in recent years.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2008-84578